Extra Credit
by animeo
Summary: Yagyuu has an 'extra credit' assignment and Niou must help him, but does Yagyuu really need Niou for this project or...


**Hi you guys! I have another Platinum Pair one-shot for ya! YAYS! Actually I got totally bored during Play practice today (dear god one freakin week until I'm done with it!) and I did something I wasn't supposed to do (according to my doctor and mother)...I wrote...this...thing here yea. I didn't write much purely because my hand started to cramp up and draw in on itself during it so I had to end it quickly. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"This is just about the most stupid thing ever! I freakin' swear, I have never had such displeasure before, especially at the hands of you, Hiroshi!" Niou crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look if you keep moving Niou-kun, I'll have to keep changing the position of your body on here. By doing that my Carpel Tunnel is acting up."

Niou's arms dropped down to his sides as he gaped, "You have CT?" Yagyuu nodded slowly. "Then what the hell are you doing this stupid project for?"

"Its extra credit and sadly this isn't my _best_ subject, so I _need_ this grade."

"You can say that again, it probably looks like a two-year-old threw up all over the paper, just like all your other projects!" Niou howled as he clutched his sides. Yagyuu sent a death like glare. Niou's laughter died down as he straightened back up and looked at Yagyuu. "How did you get CT anyways?"

"I write and type too much at home." Yagyuu shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, I thought it was because you jerked off to the envisioning of my face too much." Yagyuu merely stared back and allowed Niou to continue on in his delusional state "I mean if you want me fuck you, then just ask I mean don't hurt yourself over it."

"Fine then. Niou-kun would you please,"

"Yes Hiroshi?" Niou's face lit up as he stepped closer to Yagyuu.

"STOP MOVING SO MUCH!" Yagyuu yelled throwing paint at Niou's face.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL?" Niou yelled back, "You don't tease a man like that, don't dangle sex in front of me and then snatch it away."

"Who said I was offering sex?"

"But you-"

"You assumed Niou-kun, that I was going to ask you, but you forget I top not you." Yagyuu smirked, "While we are on this subject Niou-kun, I want you to remember something."

"W-what's that Hiroshi?" Niou stuttered.

"If I ever catch you with someone else then you had better pray to every god there is that you are on top when I find you, because your ass is mine."

"Yes, sir," Niou did a lazy salute with two fingers, "I'll remember that next time I attack the brattling or Fatty, sir. Will there be any other orders…sir?"

"That will be all." Yagyuu curtly nodded before turning away, "You are dismissed, I'll just forget about my painting. Art be damned."

"DAMNED IT WILL BE SIR!" Niou punched the air and 'marched' out of the art room. Yagyuu looked down at his paper and sighed. It wasn't an extra credit assignment for art; it was his letter to Niou.

_Masaharu,_

_I'm regretful to say that I will not be joining you and the rest of team this year at the National's tournament this summer. I will instead be studying abroad in a foreign exchange student program in America. I'll be coming back at the end of the summer._

_I'll miss you dearly and will e-mail you when I can._

_Hiroshi._

Yagyuu didn't want to go, but his parent's had urged him, saying that tennis could wait this was his future he was going to ruin if he didn't take this opportunity and run with it. Why it is that he hadn't told anyone just yet was beyond him, perhaps it was because he didn't want to feel like he was saying goodbye to any of them, because really he wasn't he would be back at the end of summer, but by then everyone would have selected a senior high to go to and would have gone their separate ways. He could only hope that Niou would go to a decent school, one that he Yagyuu could go to together. Perhaps it would happen or perhaps it wouldn't only time could tell. For now Yagyuu could only pray.

* * *

**Oh yea totally had you guys didn't I? you thought it was going to be all nice and happy and BAM NO HAPPY FOR YOU IT'S SAD AND STUFF NOW GO CRY IN A CORNER LIKE I HAVE! -sigh- I'm done now, review if you wish.**

**animeo**


End file.
